


Shake It Up (Feel Him Up)

by hanbeone



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 22:26:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2668616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanbeone/pseuds/hanbeone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post SMtown in Shanghai. Kyuhyun gets a little excited back in their hotel room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shake It Up (Feel Him Up)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kpopismydrug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpopismydrug/gifts).



> Right. this is a long over due piece inspired by that kyuhae moment in Shanghai that happened over a month ago. It was supposed to be full out smut but then the mood to make it as such never came. And I still can't be bothered so i'm saying fuck it and clicking the post button....even though I'm cringing while reading back over it. Ahh the puns in this note are killing me.
> 
> And I'm pretty sure I promised this for Sammy way back, so here it is~~ finally.
> 
> please excuse the title.

After sliding the key card through the slot, Donghae rolled his shoulders as he opened the door of his hotel room. The room was completely dark, save for the light spilling in from the hallway, but it was blocked as soon as he closed the door behind him and locked it. Two and half steps into the room Donghae was hit with a force that sent him stumbling back against the door. He winced as his hip connected painfully with the door handle.

 

For a fleeting moment he thought that he was being attack by some anti, or sasaeng, or what have you. His gut leapt, adrenaline pumping through him, and muscles tensing in preparation to defend himself. But then he felt the gentle hand rubbing his injured hip, and caught a whiff of strawberry scented body wash, and instantly relaxed. Well not relax per say, but the fear of finding himself in the grasps of an attacker had faded. 

 

“Christ, Kyuhyunnie,” Donghae panted, holding Kyuhyun’s arms in return. “Are you trying to be the cause of my premature heart failure?” 

 

There was a low, wispy giggle followed by, “Sorry, hyung.” 

 

“No. No, you’re not,” Donghae stated. “What’s all this about anyway?” 

 

Donghae’s got his answer in the form of warm lips seeking his out in the encompassing darkness. It was a miss at first; Kyuhyun caught just below his eye, but trailed downwards until he found what he wanted.

 

Kyuhyun kissed him- kissed him with delightful finesse which Donghae met with eagerness. Tiny shivers broke the skin under the fingers that grazed repeatedly up and down Donghae’s bare arms, and Donghae wanted the other man so much closer than he already was. 

 

Hand seeking out Kyuhyun’s sides, Donghae tugged him forward. Kyuhyun grunted when their chests collided, breaking the kiss.

 

“Nuh-uh,” the younger tutted, “You don’t get to be rough tonight. We’re doing it slow and sweet.”

 

Donghae’s pupils dilated more than what they already were due to the dark. He gave a curt nod, but then realized that Kyuhyun couldn’t see so he used his voice. 

 

“kay. But if you think that I will let you torture me with your frustrating teasing, you’re dead wrong, Kyuhyunnie.”

 

“Whatever,” Kyuhyun replied, his mouth right next to Donghae’s ear. Donghae couldn’t stop the quick tremble through his body. “You love when I do.” 

 

Then Kyuhyun’s absolutely sinful lips pressed lightly to the side of Donghae’s neck. He poked his tongue past his lips and flicked feathery licks against the salty skin. Donghae had yet to shower, and Kyuhyun sort of loved that discovery. 

 

“This is the best greeting you’ve given me in a while,” Donghae said absently.

 

“Please,” Kyuhyun muttered. Then he nipped Donghae.

 

Donghae gasped, hands automatically finding their way to Kyuhyun’s ass and squeezing. Instead of the expected roughness of jeans, or perhaps the the softness of fleece pyjamas, his hands came in contact with cotton of an unusually long shirt for Kyuhyun to wear. Donghae slipped his hands a little bit lower and grew more excited.

 

“Damn. Where’s your pants?” 

 

“It’s quicker this way,” Kyuhyun replied, melting against Donghae wilst the older man kneaded the globes of his bare ass with nimble fingers. “Less clothes to worry about.”

 

Donghae became acutely aware of Kyuhyun’s arousal at that moment, seeing as how he was causing Kyuhyun to rub against him with his actions, and he got the abrupt urge to be able to see. 

 

The light switch was about a foot to the left, Donghae knew, so he reached over to flick it on. He took a little piece of delight when Kyuhyun hissed and wrenched away, rendered blind for a minute. 

 

“A little warning!” the male cried, hands covering his face.

 

Donghae merely laughed and drank in the sight of him. The t-shirt (being the only piece of clothing on Kyuhyun’s body) was several sizes too big. It hung on his shoulders in such a way that revealed defined collarbones, the sleeves stopped right above the creases of his arms, and the bottom stopped at Kyuhyun’s mid thigh. The shirt was one that Donghae had never seen before- a black and white penguin. And it looked so cute that he felt a stifling urge to pinch Kyuhyun’s cheeks. But Donghae held himself back because Kyuhyun would probably tell him to bugger off hyung and enjoy sleeping somewhere else. Donghae had just shocked him with bright lighting after all, and interrupting the maknae’s whining by pinching him would only add coal to the slowly building fire.

 

“Sorry, Kyuhyunnie~” Donghae’s voice dripped with aegyo. “I just really couldn’t wait to see you.”

 

“Impatience is gonna cost you someday, Hae.” Kyuhyun grumbled. But he lowered his hands to reveal a genuine smile filled with adoration. 

 

“But not tonight?”

 

Kyuhyun only shrugged.

 

“You’re so lucky that nobody came in with me and saw you like this,” Donghae gestured at Kyuhyun.

 

The smile instantly dropped from Kyuhyun’s features, only to be replaced by a deep frown. “Yeah, I’m hideous.”

 

“W-wha-” Donghae gaped. He stepped further into the room and grabbed a hold of Kyuhyun’s hand. The same hand that had been adamantly feeling Donghae up earlier that evening while thousands of people laid witness. “That’s not what I meant!” 

 

And though there were dark circles set under Kyuhyun’s eyes, and his skin was not in the best condition, and his general appearance showed that he probably hasn’t had a proper sleep in days; Kyuhyun was still beautiful. Immaculately imperfect in Donghae’s eyes. 

 

“You look great, Hyun,” Donghae assured. “Even though you look way over-tired. You always look good. I meant that it would be embarrassing for one of our friends to walk in here to see you mostly naked and horny.”

 

Kyuhyun blushed, though he tried to brush it off by ducking his head. “You do too, Donghae. Always look great, that is.” 

 

Donghae smiled into a kiss. His smile grew wider when Kyuhyun smiled again too. 

 

“Been craving-” Kyuhyun said, but cut off with a peck. “You since-” Another peck. “The concert.” And another. 

 

“Awe, kyu~ have I kept you waiting all this time?” 

 

“Yes, you have. I’d be sleeping right now if you hadn’t.” Kyuhyun answered matter-of-fact. Straight to the point. He ran a hand over Donghae’s abs. “You’re so fucking hot on stage, hyung.”

 

“Yeah, you’ve said that...a few times,” Donghae chuckled. 

 

His heart started beating faster when Kyuhyun sunk down to his knees in front of him and looked up with tiredness, but also excitement and desire. The male traced patterns across Donghae’s clothed tummy before he slipped his hand under the fabric. 

 

Nails scratched gently above the waistband of his sweatpants, sending pleasure rippling across Donghae’s skin and settling in his groin. That alone was enough to make him to gasp, but then Kyuhyun just had to go and slide his hands up further to tweak his nipples.

 

Donghae bit his tongue as the fingers danced teasingly across his chest. 

 

“Take it off,” Kyuhyun demanded, well, more like whined.

 

Donghae obeyed, grabbing his shirt and pulling it over his head. It fell to carpeted floor beside them. As soon as the obstructing article had been removed, Kyuhyun descended on Donghae’s thick torso with his mouth. 

 

Kyuhyun licked slowly, and placed sporadic kisses all over him, lapping up the long-dried sweat and replacing it with a coat of his own saliva. 

 

Donghae throbbed at the sensation. He wanted to touch, to leave love bites over Kyuhyun’s body in return, but he knew that doing so will just make Kyuhyun take things even slower. Donghae could easily overpower him, in fact, he usually did. But tonight Kyuhyun had spoken of his wishes to do things his way, and Donghae was happy to grant him that wish. He’d just have to control himself for one night.

 

However, a little bit of pushing in the right direction wouldn’t hurt anyone. “Can we move to the bed n-now?” There was a hot tongue swirling around Donghae’s navel and damn it was distracting. “better support f-for us.”

 

Kyuhyun stopped his ministrations and leaned back on his heals, observing Donghae. After a long pause the male agreed. 

 

Donghae kicked off his slippers and practically dove into the comfortable bed with white sheets and a white duvet. Kyuhyun followed right behind him. 

 

The maknae directed Donghae to lie on his back then climbed atop of him, straddling his thighs. 

 

Touching the shirt that hung loosely from Kyuhyun’s body, Donghae asked- “where’d you even get this?”

 

“Oh?” Kyuhyun glanced down at the hand tracing the red bow tie on the too-big-neckline and the penguin body that made up the rest of the shirt. “Shindongie-hyung bought it last week for pyjamas and I nicked it from him. It hadn’t been worn until now.”

 

Donghae smirked fondly. If smirks could even be constituted as fond. “You sneaky brat.” 

 

“That you love.” Kyuhyun added. “And don’t try telling me that you don’t want to christen it with me.”

 

“I guess that makes me a sneaky brat too. It is a cute shirt.”

 

“Right.” Kyuhyun leaned down and pressed a kiss to Donghae’s jaw. He shifted further up Donghae’s thighs, stopping right before coming in contact with the man’s covered erection, and blew hotly on his ear. Donghae squirmed with a fervent hunger to have Kyuhyun in any and every way. 

 

Slapping Donghae’s hands away from grabbing his hips in an attempt to get some sort of friction moving between the two of them, Kyuhyun reprimanded.

 

“No touching, Hae.”

 

Donghae found his hands being restrained on either side of his head, elbows bent. 

 

“Just like this.” Kyuhyun said.

And Donghae simply nodded, not trusting himself to speak.


End file.
